


[podfic] don't need to be saved

by duckgirlie



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of don't need to be saved by gdgdbaby.Billy drifts.
Relationships: The Brand & The Will, The Stalk/The Will
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] don't need to be saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't need to be saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472251) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



> recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the 'first podfic in a fandom' challange! thanks so much gdgdbaby for having blanket permission <3

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/89h3bdpixahap9o/don%27t_need_to_be_saved.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bzxodr33v0h5ycy/don%27t_need_to_be_saved.m4b/file)


End file.
